Elevame
by Maddencita
Summary: [[RxP]] Creo que es un bonito lemmon.... : Lean! review! [ONESHOT!]


Creo que será lemmon XD… creo que si!!

-.- No… sk no es de mi propiedad.

_**------------------------------ELEVAME-------------------------------------**_

Sus gritos se escucharon hasta en el lugar mas Escondido del gran edificio. Estaban peleando. No se distinguía mucho la razón, solo se escuchaban gritos de parte de una chica y un chico. Ambos parecían perder la paciencia y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder… cierto?

-PODRIAS DEJAR DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA NINHA!!- exigía el shaman de ojos dorados

-SI ME HACES EL FAVOR DE NO SER TAN IDIOTAA!! –le respondió ella en seguida. Sus ojos azul marino parecían estar listos para romper en llanto pero estaba tratando con toda voluntad controlar el nudo que lenta y dolorosamente se formaba en su garganta. Amaba a ese joven y bajo ninguna circunstancia le gustaba estar peleando con el, pero esto… esto parecía ser demasiado.

Tal vez este era uno de los conflictos más grandes desde que empezaron a vivir juntos. Estaban comprometidos y quizá ahorita discutían en base a algunos planes de la boda. Probablemente Pilika estaba haciendo algún berrinche y Ren, siendo la persona que es no podía soportar más… si no fuera suficiente estar comprometido que lo estén presionando para algo le parece realmente inaudito! No lo permitiría! A pesar de todo le dolía llevarle la contraria y decirle cosas pesadas a la ainu. La ama por sobre todo, de eso no hay duda… pero… A veces… es tan difícil ceder a sus caprichos.

La chica de cabellos celestes se harto de la situación, si Ren no aceptaba sus condiciones pues era muy su problema. Y por el bien de su estado mental decidió que era mejor irse de ahí. No quería llorar frente a el, quería demostrarle que al igual que el, ella era una persona fuerte y de carácter. Con todos los poderes dentro de su ser comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cada paso más pesado que un hierro.

-VAMOS! NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO!- exclamó Ren casi burlándose de la actitud que estaba tomando la chica. Le parecía realmente infantil.

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO!! NO SABES CUANTO ME HAS HECHO SUFRIR EN ESTE MOMENTO REN TAO!!- grito ella con todos sus pulmones. Un horrible silencio, Ren no podría cruzar pensamiento o palabra… Estaban discutiendo y todo se salió de control. Normalmente en sus discusiones ella no perdía los estribos y siempre lo llamaba sobrenombres "mi Ren kawaii, amor, etc" pero como si no fuera bastante el hecho de estar peleando.. Lo llamo por su nombre Ren Tao, su nombre tan pesado, no lo podía creer. Pero haciendo cuentas lo mas importante… la había hecho sufrir… y mucho. Abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y decepción, miro hacia el frente, al estar analizando la situación no se dio cuenta ni cuando, ni como la ainu salió del departamento. Era demasiado para un día.

Salió corriendo tras ella, probablemente la encontraría en los alrededores. Cuando por fin la diviso, vio que esa figura estaba tocando el botón del ascensor, después de todo vivían en el piso más cercano a la azotea.

Vio como las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dar la bienvenida a su nuevo tripulante corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ambas puertas parecían cerrar y negarle el derecho de hablar bien con la ainu e impedir que se marchara, alcanzo a llegar y con su fortaleza logró separar las puertas y entro a la unidad. Silencio, solos, el y una lastimada Pilika.

Parecía que la muchacha ya había derramado una lágrima o dos, trataba de contenerse aunque le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo.

Pilika se rehusaba a mirarle a los ojos por lo cual solo se quedo firmemente parada aunque sus rodillas estaban a punto de delatarla. Miraba las puertas y sentía como el elevador lentamente iba hacia abajo.

Ren no sabía ni por donde comenzar. E n medio segundo actúo según lo que le dictaban sus instintos y con un poco de fuerza hizo que la chica volteara a verle… La acorralo con ambos brazos.

-No quieres hablarme?- pregunto el casi seduciéndola y con una voz extremadamente tentadora.

-Idiota…- murmullo por lo bajo la ainu.

-Me parece bien… creo que hoy me he portado mal- dijo el suavemente, solo para ella, directamente a su oído, casi en un suspiro que la ainu no pudo resistir.

-De lo peor…-

-Te lo recompensare… aquí y ahora mismo- al decir estas palabras la empezó a besar y presiono el botón de "parado de emergencia" que tenía la unidad que los transportaría al primer piso. De que estaba hablando Ren? Ella lo sabia muy bien… demasiado.

-Ren… no pienses locuras. Estoy muy enojada contigo- recordó ella, casi mintiéndole. El enojo ya estaba pasado, ahora solo le quedaba la curiosidad. Se separo un poco del muchacho y se fue al otro extremo del ascensor y se recostó sobre el panel de metal, ahora, mas que negándose lo estaba retando con la mirada.

-Umm…- suspiró el chico de cabellos violáceos dando contados pasos hacia su princesa… Si, eso era, suya y de nadie más.

Ya estando frente a ella puso sus brazos, uno a cada lado de su cuello pero siempre topados a la metálica estructura, anunciando con esto que no se podría escapar de el. No, de ninguna manera.

-Ren… deja las boberías… alguien… alguien podría vernos- dijo ella con picardía pero un poco de miedo a la vez. Sabe bien lo que va a pasar… lo sabe.

-No le puedes decir eso… a un chico tan malo como yo… - la vio con una sonrisa ladeada y llena de muchos pensamientos placenteros.

Acerco su frente a la de la chica, ambos vieron sus miradas…

-Te amo…- le dijo Ren. Ella solo suspiro y en menos de dos segundos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, pasión pero definitivamente con mucho amor.

Se besaban como cual sediento en búsqueda del liquido vital, parecían no terminar nunca. Ella posaba sus manos en el cuello del muchacho y el ya había pasado a su cintura. Ambos cuerpos correspondientes del otro. Se separaron por un momento para agarrar aire y siguieron con su ritual de besos a diestra y siniestra. [jajaja

Ella cambio sus manos de lugar ahora repasando por la tan formada espalda del muchacho. Como le encantaban esos músculos!! Y eran solo de y para ella!! Siguió ahí pero se distrajo de acción cuando sintió la lengua del muchacho lamiendo su cuello, al ver que la muchacha ya había sentido su contacto procedió a succionar una pequeña parte. Era solo para dejar una pequeña marca de posesión propia. Nadie podría tocar a esa chica, nadie solo el. Por siempre y para siempre. Por esa razón había accedido a casarse con ella. Jamás se la podría imaginar con alguien que no fuera el. JAMAS!

Las cosas empezaron a subir de temperatura y la chica comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del muchacho, lo dejo a medias para subir a la camisa. Iba desprendiendo cada uno de los botones de su camisa negra, por cada parte descubierta le iba besando, como venerando a esa escultura tan perfecta. Lo amaba, en serio que si. Llego hacia el borde del bóxer el muchacho, al vientre del mismo y miro hacia arriba para encontrar esos ojos dorados que la hipnotizaban con cualquier leve mirar. Compartieron una risa de deseo y ella paso su lengua por su labio superior, dándole a entender que no se aguantaba las ganas por hacerle lo que a continuación pasaría…

Bajo el pantalón del muchacho por completo y el bóxer lo bajo hasta como por las rodillas o quizá un poco más arriba. Observo al ya excitado sexo masculino que le pertenecía y que a gritos le pedía que lo complaciera. Lo froto con sus manos por unos segundos, provocando de esta manera unos suspiros marcados en el violáceo shaman. Al ver que estaba cumpliendo con su misión, lo introdujo a su boca y comenzó a succionar la pequeña cabeza de la virilidad masculina. Ese sabor que le encantaba se hacia presente dentro de su boca, no podría cambiar esta sensación por nada.

Y que decir del muchacho, estaba tratando de aguantarse sus gemidos con todo el poco razonamiento que con cada segundo abandonaba su ser, estaba disfrutando demasiado, su amada Pilika sabía complacerlo de pies a cabeza.

La chica continuó con su tarea y no tenía quejas al respecto; empezó con más velocidad y con su lengua hasta que sintió la mano del chino en su cabeza. Lo miró y vio como sonreía el. La estaban pasando de maravilla. Ella se levanto para encontrarse con esos labios que la llevaban al paraíso y ahora ambos compartían ese sabor de éxtasis maravilloso.

Cuando se medio separaron Ren la contrajo a la pared del elevador. La beso con más pasión que antes y le quito su ropa interior, dejándole a la peliazul nada más que su falda que era color negro. Dejo los interiores a un lado y cargo a la chica, haciendo que sus piernas se amarraran a su cintura. Sin lugar a duda la estaba penetrando.

Comenzaron el vaivén. Ese baile exótico de amor y pasión. Estaban en otro mundo, en el mundo del placer. Ren lo hacia con más fuerza ya que así era como a ella le gustaba.

Se encontraban haciendo el amor, haciendo el ritual que hacia que esos dos individuos fueran ahora una sola persona. Ella gemía sin parar y el se concentraba en hacer que ambos llegaran al máximo juntos. Los gemidos cada vez eran mas desesperados indicando que el clímax se aproximaría. Ren hizo sus penetraciones mas continuas y profundas, provocando que la chica llegara al borde del placer que quizá jamás pensó conocer. A pesar que ya lo habían hecho muchas veces, ahora todo era diferente, estaban en otro lugar y por alguna razón hasta las sensaciones eran más fuertes que nunca.

Pilika grito de placer y el solo miro hacia arriba ambos acabaron al mismo momento, con cuidado bajo a la ainu que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

Ren la miro con ojos llenos de amor y de deseo. Se sonrieron. Ella con la poca fuerza que tenia lo abrazo quedando prendada de el.

-Pensé que yo actuaba como una niña- dijo ella al oído del muchacho con cierta gracia e inocencia.

-Pero eres MI niña…- respondió el con una risa y así le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se despegaron y ambos se pusieron las ropas que les hacían falta.

-Te amo tanto… tanto… tanto... Enorme!! Mi Ren kawaii… Mío, mío-

Ren la atrajo hacia el y la abrazo. Presiono de nuevo el botón para que el asesor por fin prosiguiera su camino. Llegaron al primer piso y saludaron a las personas que estaban ahí como si nada.

Ren se detuvo un momento para observar a la ya despeinada peliazul.

-Te Amo…- le dijo y ella le respondió con un tierno abrazo y un cálido beso.

Así de rápido olvidaban las peleas. Su amor era demasiado fuerte y no tenían inhibiciones.

_**---------------------------------------FIN----------------------------------------------**_

No se ni como surgió este Lemmon la verdad XD

Pero creo que no me quedó tan mal. Que opinan :D!

Déjenme un review siii!! Pleaseee!! Atte. Maddencita!


End file.
